The Other Sibling
by Bankotsu.Is.Mine
Summary: InuYasha has a little sister! :gasp: how will he react? what does the InuGroup do when this demon hybrid joins their group? will love blossom between characters? Read And Find Out! R&R!:read & review: im not good wit summaries . KagxInu:SanxMir:KougaxTai
1. Introduction: Tai

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from InuYasha. I am simply borrowing them for the sake of my fan-fiction. I do own Tairoru I guess cause she is me . . I'm very happy to be writing this fan-fiction and I hope that you enjoy it.**

**You may not know this, but there are not 2 siblings in the dog-demon line. There are actually 3. This other sibling is a young, full fledge demon. But she was of 2 different origins. Her father was a dog-demon and her mother was a wolf-demon. Her name was Tairoru. But she was called Tai for short. She was only born several years after InuYasha. Tai had never known the other side of her story. All she knew was what her adopted "parents" had told her. **

**One day, while a young couple had been walking back home from a long days work, they heard a noise. As the noise got a bit louder as they walked along, they discovered that the sound was a baby! They searched for only a few minutes before they found a baby demon laying in the dirt wit a blanket. When the woman had picked the demon baby up, she noticed someone had written a name in the dirt. When she got a closer look, she realized the name was "Tairoru". When her husband came over and saw the name, he figured that that was the name of the baby. So they named the small demon Tairoru but(like i said before)called her Tai for short. **

**As Tai got older, her "parents" grew old. Before her "mother" died, she told Tai the truth about how they weren't her birth parents. Tai didn't think so but she always suspected that they weren't her real parents. Either way she didn't worry very much about it too much and enjoyed her life as much as possible.**

**When both her "parents" died, Tai decided that she would leave her village and go look for some answers. She wanted to know who were her parents, if she had any siblings and if so, what were their names? But Tai promised that whatever happened, she would never forget her village and the couple that raised her.**

A/N:

**So guys wha do ya think? yea i know short huh?This is my first fan fiction! yaaaaay! can u tell? Well ima get the 2nd chapter up in a jiffy…yes I said jiffy………SHUT UP! XD yea so anywho, im still tryin to figure this wholesite out so dnt kill me! chapter 2:the search begins! STAY TUNED! **

**p.s.plz review! **


	2. The Search Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from InuYasha. I am simply borrowing them for the sake of my fan-fiction. I do own Tairoru I guess cause she is me . . I'm very happy to be writing this fan-fiction and I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Feudal Era**

**After about 4 months after searching by scents and rumors, Tai was in the middle of investigating a specific rumor that just happened to turn up everywhere she went. It was about a village priestess names Shizu who could predict the future and could unravel ANY mystery. Tai hadn't picked up any kind of clue in a few days so she decided to check out this "Priestess Shizu" to see what she could do.**

**Three days went by and Tai finally arrived at the village. Tai asked around the village (or at least the ones who didn't run away screaming demon) hoping someone would know where P.Shizu lived. After a while of asking questions and getting no answers, one villager pointed her in the direction where P.Shizu lived. P.Shizu lived towards the middle of the village and on the hut was a sign: "Shizu Kotobuki: Preistess" Tai said thank you to the villager and stood outside the hut. She was so close to the truth she had been seeking…Tai was hoping that Shizu could help her fill the void she had been feeling since her "parents" died.**

**Tai walked slowly inside the hut. It was dark except for a few small candles. As Tai walked further into the hut, she saw a rather small table with one candle in the middle and 2 cushions to sit on. On one of the cushions, she saw a figure but didn't know what or who it was.**

"**Hello…is anyone here…Priestess Shizu…anyone?………HELLO!" said Tai**

"**YES IM HERE! I may be old but I'm not deaf! And with u yelling like that I just might go deaf!" said P.Shizu**

"**Whoops sorry," said Tai -; –scratches back of head-**

"**Now" –clears throat- "Why have you come?" said P.Shizu**

"**Well…I…have some things…I'd like to be cleared up Priestess Shizu ma'am" said Tai –is a bit nervous- **

"**You don't have to be so formal! You can just call me Shizu" "Please come and sit" said P.Shizu**

"**Umm…okay" said Tai –sits down on the 2nd cushion-**

"**Now what kind of things did u have in mind that you'd like to be cleared up?" said P.Shizu**

"**Well…I'd like to know who my real parents are, who my siblings are, and if I have sib-" said Tai -was interrupted-**

"**ONE AT A TIME!" said P.Shizu -takes a deep breathe- "Now…start over"**

"**Oh sorry" -; "Who are my real parents?" said Tai**

**P.Shizu closed her eyes and started to chant and the candles all turned a light shade of blue. After several minutes passed, the candles went back to their original color, and P.Shizu opened her eyes.**

"**Your parents…correct?"**

**Tai nodded. **

"**The spirits tell me of your mother…she was a wolf demon named…Yoko from the Black Wolf-Demon Tribe." Said P.Shizu**

**_Well that explains the tail and the ears and y they're black…but what about the amber eyes? I know for a fact that THAT specific tribe doesn't have amber eyes… _thought Tai "Interesting…and my father?"**

"**Yes…about him…the spirits tell me that your father was a Dog Demon ruler of the Western lands (a/n: I'm not sure but I think InuTaisho had the western lands right? If its not that then it's the southern) …InuTaisho" said P.Shizu**

"Are You Kidding? THAT'S SO AMAZING! Said Tai 

**_That explains the gorgeous amber eyes I have and possibly y the tip of my tail is a bit silver-ish_ thought Tai**

"**Yes, yes…now may we get on with the rest of your questions? Id like to actually live somewhere" said P.Shizu**

"**Oh sure…do I have any siblings?" said Tai**

**The process with the candles repeated (since I don't feel like repeating myself) and P.Shizu opened her eyes. **

"**Lets see…the spirits say this time that u have 2 siblings…1 hanyo, the other full fledge"**

"**That's so great its…its...FANTASTIC! I don't just get 1 sibling, I get 2!" - "Oh! Boy or girls? Or a boy and a girl? Or… -shudders- both boys?" . **

"**The third one my dear"**

**O.O -mental shock- _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -_Dramatic spotlight and lightning- _how could this be! I've been a good person! I've paid my debt to society! _"It's…just not…FAIR! T-T**

"**There there…" –pats Tai's back for like 2 seconds- "Anyway back to the questions!" **

**-says under breathe- "Stupid -sniff- non-understanding witch!" –sniff, sniff- said Tai**

"**That didn't sound like a question!" -grabs both of Tai's cheeks (a/n: FACE CHEEKS!…4 all u negative ppl out there XD) and pulls- "Now did it?"**

"**ACK!" . "IM SORRY!" **

"**That's better…next question please!" **

"**Okay…" -still is rubbing cheeks- (FACE!) "What are my…-shudders- brothers names?" _I'm gonna have get used to saying brothers…oh well…like they say, u can choose your friends but u cant choose your family._**

**The process with the candles repeated and P.Shizu opened her eyes.**

"**Names…the spirits are telling me names…AH! InuYasha & Sesshomaru…"**

"**I sure hope you're right granny" –folds arms-**

**"MY NAME ISNT GRANNY!" -grabs Tai's cheeks again and pulls- "IM NOT EVEN THAT OLD!"**

"**AHH! IM SORRY!" T-T**

**a/n:**

**Well…that's it for chapter 2! Hope u guys liked it! 3 pages! It took me a while to write but not that long chapter 3 will be up soon. Well R&R and visit soon! Chap 3:'Who?' to the Rescue!**


	3. Who? to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from InuYasha. I am simply borrowing them for the sake of my fan-fiction. I do own Tairoru I guess cause she is me . . I'm very happy to be writing this fan-fiction and I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Feudal Era (somewhere near the InuYasha Forest)**

**It has been a little over a month since Tai left P.Shizu on her continuing journey for her brothers…**

**-Sigh- "I swear its no use…it's been forever since I asked about InuYasha or Sesshomaru…no ones even heard of him, and InuYasha! GOD! I swear people almost tremble in fear when they hear that name…he must be the full fledge one and not the hanyo. I know that a weak hanyo can't be THAT strong… I think I'm gonna give up…its hopeless" UU**

**When Tai had said that she started to smell something…it's was the smell of fresh human blood. Tai followed the scent and as she got closer, she started to hear screams! Tai ran straight into the village. Everyone was running around and everything was chaotic. **

"**A demon! GREAT! I haven't had any sort of action lately…this will be a piece of cake" said Tai "Demon!" –demon turns toward Tai- "Yea you ugly!" **

"**HEY DEMON!" –demon turns its back towards Tai-**

**-- "IM OVER HERE!" –demon ignores Tai- -- -is annoyed-**

"**I'll give you until the count of 3 to turn tail and run…3!"**

**The mysterious person sliced the demon in 2 and it died. (A/N: yaaay) But when it died a mysterious purple miasma emerged from the demon corpse. **

"**What the hell..." -cough cough- "is this?" _My vision…its getting blurry…this isn't good _-Tai loses consciousness and falls to the floor-**

**The figure runs through the miasma, picks Tai up and runs off towards safety.**

**A/N:**

**Well hope u enjoyed this lil bit of a chapter review! Chap 4:Siblings Meet at Last will be up ASAP! I was thinking about renaming the chapter since it didn't really match what happened so yea. **


	4. Siblings Meet At Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from InuYasha. I am simply borrowing them for the sake of my fan-fiction. I do own Tairoru I guess cause she is me. . I'm very happy to be writing this fan-fiction and I hope that you enjoy it.**

Feudal Era 

**Tai was in the middle of getting ready to fight a demon before someone else "stole" her battle. This someone else had successfully defeated the demon terrorizing the village and saved the day (A/N: YAAAAY! Lol I couldn't help it ;). But unexpectedly, a poisonous purple miasma exploded from the demon corpse killing anything in its path. Tai didn't have time to get away before the miasma engulfed and surrounded her. Before it was too late, the "someone else" who had come and defeated the demon, picked up the now unconscious Tai, and taken her off to safety before she could take in anymore of the deadly miasma.**

Several Hours Later Inside Kaede's Hut 

**Tai is now awakening and is greeted by a "not so young" fox demon…(A/N: wonder who that is )**

"**Kagome! Kagome! She's waking up!" Shippo yells in excitement. **

"**Oh my head…" says Tai now just awakening from her unconscious state. **

**A young girl who didn't look much older than 15, entered the room with the small fox demon following closely behind.**

"**What's up Shippo?" –sees that Tai is awake- "Oh! Hello there. How are you feeling? Heard that you took in quite a lot of the miasma…I gave you some medicine so I hope that you're feeling better." said a concerned but mostly happy Kagome. "Oh…By the way, my name is Kagome Higurashi."**

"**AND IM SHIPPO! THE FOX DEMON! What's your name? Huh, huh, huh?" said a now excited Shippo.**

**_Well he's…annoyingly hyper _; thought Tai. "Uh...the name's Tairoru…Tai for short. It's nice to meet you both. I appreciate the help but I don't think I needed it in the first place…so I better get going now…" said Tai as she tried to stand up but unknowing, found out that her legs were numb from the knee and down. "What the…I cant move my-" Tai started to feel a bit dizzy and fell back. "Whoa…that was weird…"**

"**You had better be careful! Even though I gave you medicine the affects of the miasma are still there. You had better rest for a while," Kagome said while putting a moist cloth on Tai's forehead the walking out the hut. _That attitude seemed a bit familiar…_;Thought Kagome.**

"I hope you feel better Tai! We'll come back later to check on you!" said Shippo walking out the hut behind Kagome.

_I so don't have time for this…stupid miasma…stupid demon…_though Tai. _But…I wonder who was that bastard who stole MY fight. When I find them they are so gunna PAY! _Thought Tai triumphantly in anger. "But first…how the hell do I get outta here…I cant walk . so maybe…I can crawl!"

So Tai decided to test out her idea and it worked! For the time being, Tai could crawl (at least until the affects of the miasma had worn off). She had made her way outside getting past Kagome and Shippo who were picking herbs not too far away, and to the nearby path in the woods that lead to the Goshinboku Tree (A/N: I'm not so sure about the goshinboku thing so gimme a break if its wrong ;).

"Heh, heh, heh…sorry to leave so soon but I got things to do and people to see…" Tai mumbled under her breathe while looking behind her."

Tai was halfway down the path by this time and when she turned to face forward, she bumped her head into something.

"Ouch!" she said while rubbing her head "that hurt! What the-" Tai said as she looked up and discovered a man wearing a red kimono suit with...dog ears?

"Where do you think you're going?" said the man with the dog-ears. "Hmn…hey wait a minute! You're the girl who was in the miasma earlier!" The "dog man" looks at her and notices her tail and ears. "Hey you're a demon!" He backs up and then starts to draw his sword. "What were you doing so close to the village? Planning on slaying some HUMANS were you? Or were you helping your demon brothering? Are you another one of Naraku's incarnations? Explain yourself now before you taste the power of my Tetsusaiga!"

Kagome now comes and joins Tai and "the dog man"

"TAI! I was looking all over for you! You shouldn't be out here!" Kagome now helps Tai stand up since she can't stand up yet and notices that the "dog man" was standing there.

"InuYasha! What are you doing! Put your sword away you're being very rude!" Kagome yelled to InuYasha.

"But KAGOME! She's a DEMON!" InuYasha yelled to Kagome.

"INUYASHA! OSUWARIIIIII!" Kagome yelled. And if you didn't know, when Kagome yells this word, it sends InuYasha slamming to the ground.

SLAM

Tai watching this just couldn't help but laugh, "HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's the power of Kaede's rosary…whenever I use that word I just said, InuYasha goes slamming to the ground." Kagome said cheerily.

"Wait…his name" Tai points to InuYasha, "Is InuYasha?" Tai felt an overwhelming amount of joy and excitement. She had finally found what she was searching for! Or at least _half_ of what she was searching for. "I can't believe it! I've finally you!" Tai says with water building in her eyes.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked questioningly while still collecting himself off the dirt path from Kagome's sit command, "You've been searching for me? But why?"

"Yea…what would you want with InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Because…" Tai says still excited and begins to slowly walk toward InuYasha (since by this time, the affect of the miasma had almost completely worn off)

"Because…Inuyasha…you're m-my…my-" Tai then faints and falls forward him from the stress she had put her body through the past several hours.

InuYasha runs forward and catches Tai right before she falls on the ground. "Your what…? I wonder what she was going to say…"

"Think it's important?" Kagome asks.

"Well looking at the reaction, it seems so. But we still don't know what she's all about…she could be one of Naraku's reincarnations." InuYasha replied.

"Or maybe she's just a demon passing through the village with no intent to do anything harmful. I mean come on InuYasha…if she wanted to destroy the village don't you think she would have done it already?" says Kagome.

"Hmn…good point…" InuYasha picks up the unconscious Tai (A/N: seem familiar?) and carriers her off into the village. "But we might want to keep an eye on her just in case…demons aren't the loyal trustworthy type ya' know

So InuYasha with Tai in his arms heads off into the village with Kagome debating on what to do with Tai and weather or not she's trustworthy.

A/N:

Well I finally found time in my very busy life to finish this chapter and this is the like 3rd or 4th time I'm doing this chapter cause my comp was having issues and hated me. But like they say, "BETTER LATE THAN NEVER!" so yea. I know, I know, THAT'S NO EXCUSE! . T-T I'm so ashamed…but anyway, Read what happens to Tai, InuYasha, Kagome and the whole gang in Chap 4: Secrets Revealed!


	5. Secrets Revealed! PtI

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from InuYasha. I am simply borrowing them for the sake of my fan-fiction. I do own Tairoru I guess cause she is me. . I'm very happy to be writing this fan-fiction and I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Feudal Era Tai was in the InuYasha Forest trying to continue her quest for InuYasha and Sesshoumaru after he encounter with Kagome and Shippo. She was stopped and questioned by InuYasha. InuYasha (knowing him) is ready to fight and bearing teeth but Kagome comes in time before the unexpected happens. She subdues him with a nice big helping of "osuwari" and helps Tai to her feet (since by this time she was still affected by miasma). Kagome just happened to mention InuYasha's name and Tai found out that the "dog man in red" was InuYasha. Tai went teary and started to walk towards InuYasha but seconds later fainted from bodily stress because, if u remember, was still under the affects of miasma. Later on that Afternoon… Tai once again woke up later on that afternoon to the familiar 4 walls of Kaede's hut. But this time, she wasn't alone. Tai tried to sit up but was numb from the neck and down! But from what she could see, she was surrounded by Shippo yet again, Kagome, and even Kaede.**

"**Umm…hi again." said Tai calmly "Uh…yea…I can't move…and if you don't fix that right now…I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE AS UNPLEASANT AS POSSIBLE!" screamed Tai impatiently and angrily as she shook her head (since that's the only thing she can move.**

"**I told you to be careful and rest…and this is what happened. I gave you some more medicine but since you didn't listen to my directions…you're gunna be bed ridden for about 7 days," explained Kagome.**

"**SEVEN DAYS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Tai shouted as loud as she could. "This is ridiculous…I have so much to do…"**

**Just when Tai said that, InuYasha walked in. "Well from all that yellin I can tell she's awake and heard the news…and can you shut up with all that yellin!" **

"**InuYasha!" Tai said excitedly since she forgot all about him. "If I could move, I'd hug you!"**

"**Hug me?" InuYasha said questioningly. "There are some things that we need to settle. First off, why in the hell would you hug me? I don't even know you."**

"**Well you may not know me but I know you. InuYasha…the half human half dog-demon…father InuTaisho and mother Izayoi…and of course your half-brother Sesshoumaru…and your sword, the sword that was given to you by your father, Tetsusaiga."**

"**How do you know all that?" asked Kagome a bit cautiously.**

"**Yea… were you sent here to kill me by Naraku?" said InuYasha a bit suspiciously grabbing the handle of Tetsusaiga ready for action.**

"**Oh no relax…I don't even know who this "Naraku" person is that you keep talking about." Said Tai nervously. **

"**Oh Right!" InuYasha said sarcastically. "What's your story? How do you know all that information about me? Who are you?"**

"**Okay to answer all your questions, 1st off to explain my whole story in detail would be a long time and I don't feel like explaining it. But to rap it into a bun, I'm very confused about who I am. And I've been trying to figure that out for several months now and on my search I've found out some helpful things…and some not so helpful things. But what I'm trying to say is that…well…InuYasha, you're my big bother." Tai said in the most sincere like way she could with beads of tears in her eyes. "Oh there I go again getting all teary (sniff, sniff) yea sorry"**

**There was a long awkward silence after Tai had her "moment" and InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kaede had blank looks on their faces. (A/N: I forgot Kaede was even there . )**

"**Umm you're joking right?" InuYasha said as a way to break the silence.**

"**Do I look like I'm joking?" said Tai a bit annoyed that he didn't even consider that she was actually serious.**

"**Maybe ye's mistaken," said Kaede. "There are a lot of half-demons out there. Are ye sure that this one is as ye say is your brother?"**

"**Yea" Kagome said in agreement. "I mean out of all the half-demons out there, how are you so positive that InuYasha is your brother?"**

"**Well…there is a bit of similarity between them. I mean they both have the same eyes and facial features." Said Shippo. "Not to mention they both have the same cocky, impatient, 'know it all' attitudes." **

"**YOU BETTER WATCH IT!" InuYasha shouted as he gave Shippo a nice round of punches to the head.**

"**INUYASHA OSUWARI!" yelled Kagome annoyed and angry.**

**And with that said, InuYasha fell to the ground with a nice satisfying "THUMP" to the ground.**

"**I can't be anymore sure!" Tai exclaimed. "Oh and Shippo, as soon as I can move, I'm going to get you back for that last comment." Tai said glaring at Shippo quite evilly. **

**Shippo then hid behind Kagome and then, Kagome said "Well I don't know what else we can do right now about the 'sister-brother situation' and just wait for you to recover"**

"**Are you kidding me Kagome?" InuYasha responded as he was beginning to collect himself from the floor. "How can you just let a demon sit here and recover? This could be part of a plan and she could come up and kill you right under your nose! All while she's 'recovering'!"**

"**Well if she wanted to kill us she would have done it already don't you think? I mean I'm pretty sure that she would have already…don't you think so?" Kagome replied as she was making Tai as comfortable as possible. "All we can do now is wait and see…promise me you'll do that?"**

"**Alright fine but I'm keeping close watch on her" InuYasha said as he then sat down near Tai with his Tetsusaiga over his shoulder ready for anything.**

"**Good cause I'm going away for a while…I have exams and I wanna get them over with…not like I'm gunna pass or anything with all this shard hunting I'm doing…" Kagome said with a depressed sigh. "Oh well…at least I might get some studying in…c'ya InuYahsa, Shippo, Tai be back in 5 days! Oh and InuYasha DON'T hit Shippo while I'm gone!"**

**With that said, Kagome left Kaede's hut to go to the Bone Eaters Well where she will return to her own time. (A/N: if you're wondering where Kaede went, she secretly left and is outside picking herbs…yea I know I forgot about her…shame on me T-T)**

"**So what now?" Shippo said lying on his back. "Kagome's gone for 5 days and Miroku and Sango won't be back for 3more days…what to do…" **

"**Well all I know is that this is gunna be a long 5 days" Tai said a bit annoyed and exhausted.**

"**Yea..." agreed InuYasha "Wait…HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"**

"**NOTHING! WHY YA GOTTA BE SO DEFENSIVE? SECOND THOUGHT, IT _DOES_ MEAN SOMTHIN NOW!" Tai shouted back.**

"**Whoa! Take it easy you two!" Shippo said as he played the referee. _Yea this is DEFINITELY gunna be a long, long, LONG 5 days_**

**A/N:**

**Hey guys wassup? Yea I found some time in my life to rap up this chapter and I kno what you're thinking…this chapter doesn't match the title at all! That's why this is part I! AH HA! I'm a genius…lol so yea I really didn't want this chapter to be that long so yea…more in pt II! PROMISE!**

**P.s. does it looked like I rushed? I bet it does lol…I hope not cause I did kinda but yea**


	6. Secrets Revealed! PtII

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from InuYasha. I am simply borrowing them for the sake of my fan-fiction. I do own Tairoru I guess cause she is me. . I'm very happy to be writing this fan-fiction and I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Feudal Era**

**Kagome was in her time studying and taking exams for 5 days, while Tai, InuYasha, and the adorable yet very annoying Shippou were still in the feudal era (A/N: duh!). Tai was taking time to recuperate from the miasma against her will. She didn't listen to Kagome's orders to stay in bed and rest, so is now is bed ridden for 7 days and cannot move at all…except her head…**

**Kaede's Hut**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" was the only sound you could hear coming from the hut…at least at that moment.**

"**SHUT UP AND TAKE IT LIKE A DEMON!" responded InuYasha to Tai's scream.**

"**BUT IT TASTES LIKE DIRT, MIXED IN WITH BUGS, AND A HINT OF CRAP!" screamed Tai as loud as she could.**

"**STOP SHOUTING!" shouted InuYasha equally as loud. "This is the medication Kagome said you had to take in the 7 days she was gone! You gotta take it 3 times a day! SO SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!"**

"**SCREW KA-" before she could finish those words, InuYasha covered Tai's mouth with his hand wielding Tetsusaiga with the other close to her neck. **

"**If I were you right now, I wouldn't finish those words. If it weren't for Kagome, I'd kill you right now…or at least the miasma would have. So shut your mouth and be grateful!"**

**Shippou just happened to come in at this scene, back from picking herbs with Kaede, and said, "Hey there you guys! I hope everything is going okay and I got some herbs…for…Tai's…WHAT IS GOING ON? INUYASHA STOP!" Shippou runs and jumps onto InuYasha's head. "Just what do you think you're doing! Put Tetsusaiga away!"**

**InuYasha being the person he is doesn't listen to Shippou just because he said that, but does so thinking of Kagome in mind. He then sighs heavily in anger and annoyance, sits outside, and leans against the side of the hut hoping to relax and get his mind off Tai, Shippou, and the major headache that is just starting in his head.**

**(Note: he is far away not to be noticed but close enough to be in ear-shot for those who need a little help with visualization :P)**

**Shippou on the other hand, sighs heavily in frustration as to why InuYasha and Tai just cant get along. He sits beside Tai trying to think of a way he can get them to get along and come "eye-to-eye" when he notices a tear on the side of Tai's face.**

"**Why are you crying? Was it something I did? Or was it something that InuYasha did?" Shippou says as he is getting up with all the intention of getting InuYasha and making him apologize.**

"**No, no…that's okay." Tai manages to say with a sniffle. "Its probably my fault anyway"**

**Shippou turns around and looks at Tai into her golden amber eyes. This is the first time that he's really seeing her eyes. Usually she's being too loud for him to really notice or she's looking away.**

"**You shouldn't blame yourself. It's probably stupid InuYasha's fault anyway. It usually is."**

**Tai forced a slight smile. "That's nice of you to say Shippou…but…I think you're a little too young to understand" **

**Shippou says, "Try me." With a look of maturity on his face.**

**Tai chuckles a little at his obvious attempt. "Well…I didn't imagine that it would all happen this way. In my head, once we met the connection would be instant. We would be like the closest siblings ever without even trying. But…I just…I don't know." More tears started to form and slide down the side of her face. "I think it's that…I wanted everything to work so fast that… I wasn't thinking straight. Instead of getting close, I'm driving him away…"**

**Shippou started to get big eyed and teary. But in a way understood what Tai was talking about.**

**InuYasha (as the note said) was nearby in earshot and took this into some thought. But not enough thought to put it into action. So he just stayed put where he was and listened in some more.**

**Tai turned away in slight embarrassment. "Sorry. I hate getting like this…it shows weakness and I hate being weak…or even considered weak."**

"**I don't think that you're weak, Tai. I think that maybe you just don't know how to express your feelings and that's why you act the way you do…like InuYasha. You may not know it but you two have more in common than the slight resemblance."**

"**Thanks Shippou." Tai said as she tried to hide a smile.**

**InuYasha thought it might be a good time to intervene at this point and walked inside the hut. Shippou and Tai both looked at him as he entered the hut and sat down next to Shippou facing Tai.**

"**Look, I'm-" Tai started but was cut short.**

**InuYasha held up his hand. "Don't sweat it. Shippou get out…I need to speak to Tai for a while."**

"**Uhh…sure what about?" Shippou asked in curiosity. **

"**Its none of your business anyway so get out already!" Said InuYasha in annoyance. **

"**Fine, fine no need to get all crabby." **

**With that being said, Shippou left the hut at the orders of InuYasha. He decided to amuse himself while InuYasha was talking to Tai. Since he didn't really want to be bored for however long the talk was going to take.**

"**So…" started InuYasha "you really think that I'm your brother huh?"**

"**Uh-huh I know so!" Tai said very reassuringly. "A priestess told me."**

"**Uh-huh" InuYasha said still not completely hooked. "Well how do you know that she wasn't just after your money?"**

"**Cause there was no money involved. She does her readings free of charge. Everyone said that whenever she had her premonitions that they always came true. Also that she can look into a person's soul and tell them who they are…so I figured that if anybody could help me, she could. And she did cause I found you!" **

"**Right. So just cause this priestess says that I'm your brother, you believe her? Not buying it."**

"**Aww c'mon! You can't tell me that you don't believe me just a little bit? I mean we look alike: same eyes, same hair –okay maybe not the exact same hair -, same attitude, as hard that is to admit." Explained Tai.**

"**Strong evidence but not so fast. How am I gunna believe a total stranger that just showed up 2 days ago." Responded InuYasha.**

"**Well how many other half demons out there are named InuYasha with a sword called Tetsusaiga with a half-brother named Sessho-" **

"**Okay knock it off!" said InuYasha said interrupting Tai mid-sentence.**

"**Well technically we're not full siblings." Explained Tai "We share the same father but not the mother. So we pretty much have the same blood relationship as Sesshoumaru." **

"**I still don't completely believe or trust you. But for now, we'll just wait and see. But that doesn't mean I won't be keeping my eye on you! Got that?" said InuYasha in a warning way. _I don't know weather to believe her story or not but…it is possible that maybe she is my sister. But then again, she could be working with Naraku…_**

"**Got it!" responded Tai happily. _He doesn't believe me…that's okay…but at least I know that he's acknowledging me and giving me a chance. I just hope the next couple of days can go by as smooth as possible. _**

**A/N:**

**Well there you have it…chapter 5pt II. I'm sorry that I haven't been as frequent with the updates but I hopefully ill get the chance to write more this month since I get a week off. I know this also doesn't quite match the title and hardly any secrets were revealed. It's more like feelings revealed. But I cant reveal ALL the secrets now cant 1? 0o0o0o0o0o! BUMP BUMP BUMP! MYSTERY! So will InuYasha ever believe Tai? Will Tai ever convince InuYasha well enough to make him believe? What will happen when Tai's paralysis goes away and Naraku attacks? Stay tuned! Chapter 6: Of All the Times, why _NOW_?**

**p.s. I MIGHT CHANGE THE CHAPTER TITLE. SO IF U SEE A DIFF. TITLE, DON'T FREAK. THIS IS JUST THE ONE I COULD THINK OF RIGHT NOW.**


End file.
